Sk8er Boi
by Hearts Angel
Summary: Rukato! Based on Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi'


Sk8er boi: by Hearts angel  
  
Me : Hi everybody, sorry about the non-updates but I have writers block and therefore can't update my other story yet,so I wrote this fic instead.  
  
Yolei : Is it starring me and Davis?  
  
Me : No, but you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Yolei : Fine, but on one condition, you tell me who the stars in the song fic are.  
  
Me: One hint, Rukato  
  
Yolei : Okay, Okay ! Hearts Angel does not own any of the characters from digimon or the song 'sk8er boi ' by Avril Lavigne. But Maria,Jenny and Timmy are her own characters.  
  
Me : One more thing, this takes place 1 week after the D- Reaper invasion.  
  
**********  
  
He was a boy  
  
" Hey Jeri " Takato said.  
  
She was a girl  
  
" Hey Takato!" Jeri said, smiling  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious He was a punk  
  
"What's up?" He asked her.  
  
She did ballet  
  
"Oh, I was just waiting for my friends before I start ballet practice." She replied.  
  
What more can I say He wanted her  
  
" So do you want to go out with me ? He asked.  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
' Could he be asking me out? ' she thought happily.  
  
"Hey Jeri, there you are!" She had been interupted by her friends.  
  
" Hey guys!" she replied.  
  
**********  
  
But all of her friends Stuck up their nose  
  
"Jeri, he's a loser, you should dump him for Ryo" Maria said  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
" Besides that, check out his clothes." Jenny said.  
  
"Okay, fine you guys, I give up." Jeri replied to her friends.  
  
***********  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her  
  
"Sorry Takato, I don't like you that way" she told him.  
  
"That's okay." He said walking away.  
  
Rika who had been walking to school saw him and went over.  
  
" What's wrong gogglehead?"She asked.  
  
" Jeri dumped me." He replied.  
  
" Yup." He replied.  
  
She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
'Oh, Jeri what did you do now.' Rika thought looking over at Jeri and her group.  
  
**************  
  
5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
" Stupid Ryo, I should have known that he would dump me for Maria.Now me and Timmy are all alone." Jeri said.  
  
'Hmm. I wonder what's on MTV'. She thought turning the t.v. on.  
  
She turns on t.v. Guess who she sees Skaterboy rockin up MTV  
  
" O my god. It's Takato, I never knew he could do that." she thought before calling her friends.  
  
She calls up her friends They already know  
  
" You guys knew, you got extra tickets?" She says before running out to meet her friends.  
  
And they've all got Tickets to see his show  
  
'Wow a huge crowd. Wonder if he has a girlfriend?' She thought.  
  
She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
'I made a huge mistake ' She thinks before she runs off to see him.  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now hes a super star slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
*********  
  
" Rika ? What are you doing here?" Jeri asked,visibly confused.  
  
" Oh, so you didn't hear, me and Takato are getting married." Rika replied."After you dumped him I was the only one he could confide in. I was the only one who saw him for who he was."  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
After hearing this Jeri felt very sad . But then realized it was her own fault. " Bye Rika" Jeri said ,feeling a bit better than before."Count on me to be there at your wedding.  
  
" Bye Jeri, and thanks." Rika replied.  
  
He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious We are in love Heaven you heard How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing that song we wrote About that girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing that song we wrote About that girl you used to know  
  
************  
  
"Ready to sing Rika." Takato asked.  
  
" You bet." She replied. " Hi there everyone,this is a song that me and my boyfriend Takato wrote , it is dedicated to a friend of ours named Jeri  
  
The End  
  
Rika: Sweet fic  
  
Takato: I liked the other one better.  
  
Me: Why? Is it because you get to be the hero?  
  
*Takato starts turning red*  
  
Me: I take that as a yes. Till next time,Rukato Itsumademo / Rukato Forever!! 


End file.
